Roulette Face
Roulette Face is the only Darkness-element based monster within The Everlasting Moon, the explorable location known throughout the early game as the legendary Moon That Never Sets. Appearance It is the far stronger cousin to Spinninghead. Its body is a spherical shape with a tail, all of which is covered in some sort of fabric or energy. Its color is grey with symetrical markings along all four sides of it, upon each side resides 3 spheres vertically, each one larger than the other. The spheres and markings are a different color on each side and represent its attacks: Pleasure is green, Joy is yellow, Sorrow is blue, and Anger is red. There is some sort of propeller headpiece to it with four rods going outwards, hanging from each one are weird lengthy pipes with a red orb at the bottom. Its design is a typical example of the concept, of objects that are imbued with Spirits, that Japanese mythology takes from Shinto.Spirits of Japanese mythology in popular culture It is a lamp or lantern or other object that in the West is assumed to be wholly inanimate, but just as much alive as a natural creature. Contrast this with Puck and Manticore, which show the West's preoccupation with amalgamations of natural creatures. Puck is the Satyr, half Human, half Goat. Manticore is Human Lion and Scorpion, and even gets reinvented with new elements added, like Bat wings. Battle This monster is very annoying and should be attacked according to its remaining health. The lower its health reaches, the higher the chances of using Can't Combat on a character, once halfway it starts to happen but once its in critical health it chooses to spam rather often. The other Status Ailments it can use make it a lengthy or frustrating battle since it can also inflict Dispirit or even Bewitch your characters. Luckily it has regular magical damage, however, do not using magic to harm it will be less effective with its magical defense of 200, even items such as the Psychedelic Bomb X. Going Dragoon will guard against or eliminate the Status Ailments, but you can always use Dragoon Additions. Items such as Magic Stone of Signet can be very useful in assuring it does not use Can't Combat, and of course Talisman and Rose's Hairband. Light element spell bonus would help significantly. This opponent has the second highest health of all regular encounter monsters with a massive 3,000, and so preventing it from going before you eliminate it after it is half defeated is key. *Pleasure (green) - Deals medium magical damage towards a single target. *Joy (yellow) - Inflicts Bewitchment to a single target upon hit with a given probability. *Sorrow (blue) - Inflicts Dispirit to a single target upon hit with a given probability. *Anger (red) - Instantly kills a single target upon hit. Do note, this monster is immune to Can't Combat and all other Status Ailments. Battle pairing / formation *Encounter rate: Common All battle formations in which you will encounter a Roulette Face: *Roulette Face *Roulette Face x2 *Roulette Face x3 *Roulette Face + Unicorn *Roulette Face + Psyche Druid Drops Upon defeat, this monster may drop the spell item Night Raid with a rare probability of 8%. This spell item is the most powerful Darkness-element based one of its kind. On average it takes roughly 10 minutes to obtain this, luckily. As always this varies per person. Gallery Roulette Face uses Pleasure.png|Roulette Face uses Pleasure on Rose Roulette Face uses Joy.png|Roulette Face uses Joy on Rose Roulette Face uses Sorrow.png|Roulette Face uses Sorrow on Rose Roulette Face uses Anger.png|Roulette Face uses Anger on Rose Links Category:Dark Element Category:Moon That Never Sets Category:Can't Combat Category:Bewitchment Category:Dispirit